The 500th Hunger Games (The Disaster Games)
Hello! I'm the host of these games, these games are based on every disaster you can think of. Disasters 'Tsunami' A big wave that has killed many, deadliest of all. 'Earthquake' Causes the arena to fall apart 'Tornado' A spinning cyclone, made of water, can cause people to drown, also made of dirt, ice, and rocks. 'Flood' Be carefull if your tributes are near water. Causes people to drown. Tributes Before The Reaping 'Candy Oreson, District 1' I wake up in the morning knowing that the reaping is at 5:00. I go outside and look for my fellow careers. "Diamond!,Scarlet!, Elvira,Emily!,Ava!" I yell to them. Ava flys over to me, I know she is a vampire though. Scarlet, running in fast speed stands by Ava. Diamond, however, walks in her beautiful Baby blue dress over to us. "Still waiting on Emily and Elvira." I say. Emily and Elvira walk out of the ladies restroom with beautiful makeup on. Scarlet, is however leader of the careers, Elvira is co-leader. We walk to the beach, however Ava flys. Elvira, admiring Ava's wings bumps into a pole. Diamond bursts out with laughter. Reapings District 1, Diamond Sapphire Finally the reapings!! I yell when I wake up. Pearl, my little sis, tugs on my arm."STOP IT PEARL OR I'LL SHOOT YOU". I yell "Talk about sibling problems". She says I walk to the reaping wearing a beautiful diamond colored dress. "Welcome, To the 500th Hunger Games!" The purple haired girl yells. "This is not a regular game. This is a disaster game" She says. But then it hit me, swimming, swimming my only fear, tsunami, flood. "Diamond Sapphire!" She yells. "I voulinteer my sister says. I dont let her, and walk up on stage. District 2,Scarlet Scarface I wake up in the morning, hair messed up. Elvira nocks on my door. Shes like a sister to me. "Scarlet! Come here! Reaping time!!" she says to me in a happy voice. "Coming Elvira!" I say happily. I put my dark green dress on and light green high healed boots with a turquiose sweater. When I walk out Elvira is wearing a long blue dress with a blue headband. "Nice outfit" we say to each other at the same time. "Thank you" we say at the same time again. We laugh. We walk to the reaping, sexier then ever. "Scarlet Scarface and Elvira Raven!" The girl yells. We walk onto the stage holding hands, and when we get on stage we raise our hands, and the crowd screams. Farah Wind, District 3 I wake up in the morning by my mom saying "TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" I sit up on my bed and go outside to the big bucket to wash my hair. I dry my hair and put my braids into a bun, I put my purple dress on and walk to the small kitchen. "Yumm, pancakes". I say forgetting about the reapings. "It's time to go" my mom says. I start to cry and hug her tight. We walk there, holding hands. "Farah Wind" says Alvera, the reaper. I start to cry and run to the woods, like last time, the peacekeepers catch me and strangle me, I know im gonna die. Training Elvira Raven, District 2 I go to the water station with Scarlet and Cat. Theres a wave pool there so we can know how to survive a flood. Scarlet comes out of the changing room with a sexy black bathing suit and jumps in the water. Cat comes out with a yellow bikini and jumps in the pool with her. Since I'm afraid of water I just back away. Scarlet askes why I'm not coming. "My stomach hurts.." I say with tears in my eyes. Scarlet dives underwater and holds her breath for five minutes. I dive in with my one piece and start to go under. Cat grabs me and carries me to shallow water. "You okay Elvira!!!??" Shes says. I could hardly hear her cause my ears were plugs. "Call the Capitol!!!" Scarlet Screams.The capitols genie came out, her name was Ava Giena. "I wish Elvira would be cured!" Scarlet says."Alright Then" Ava says. Ava raises her hand and shoots like a bolt at me. I raise up and have no water in my ears or throat. Eliza Herder, District 10 I walk to the water training with my nice, purple, two piece.I put on my mask and dive in. "Hey get out" Scarlet says and pushes me underwater. "I cant breathe, Scarlet!!" I say struggling. I swim up and try to stab Scarlet with a knife."Girls!" says that capitol's werewolf, Rain Bow. The hair sticks up on her arms. "You alright" She asks me. "Ye.....s" I say struggling to breathe. Private Training Scarlet Scarface, District 2 I hear the gamemakers call my name and walk into the room, axe gripped tightly in my hand. "Scarlet Scarface, District 2" I introduce myself. I throw my axe at the dummy, in the chest, but the gamemakers are to drunk to see it. "Hey!, B*******!" I say madly, throwing my axe at the pig that they were eating."Next!!!" a gamemaker replies in shock. Elivira Raven, District 2 Scarlet walks out swearing with anger. "Elvira Raven' Calls a gamemaker. I take a throwing knive out from my belt and grip it tightly. I throw several at the dummy not missing. Then I go to the swimming pool and jump in, showing off my beautiful swimming. I went to over the top and started to drown. The gamemaker jumped into the water to save me. "Thank you" I say coughing =Games= The Bloodbath Cat Bone, District 12 I go into the tube, suprisingly there are sections around us that are different, Desert,Spring, Summer, Winter, Beach, Fall. 5.......4.....3.....2.....1 GONG! I run to the cornicopia and kill someone who is behind me.... Flora Wind, sister of Farah Wind.Fiona and Farah grab a blowgun and run off crying. I kill Cat Everdeen, my district partner. Nathan, grabs Savannah and runs. Sarah comes over and slashes my arm with a knife. Then tries to impale me with a spear. Scarlet comes over and tries to kill Sarah, but Sarah and her sister run into the beach section, swimming to a island in it. Sarah Watson,District 4 "Sis!" You alright? I could see the look on her face that something was up. Just then I hear a wave, not like a normal wave. "SWIM!!!!!!!!!!" Says Clem. I look behind me, far in the distance I see a huge wave, as big as a building. We get to shore and run to the spring section which is far away. Just then it turns night and we can see the wave hit the cournicopia and everyone runs. The wave go's back in the water and desolves. The anthum starts Lunaii 10.png|Flora Wind, District 10 Df.jpg|Cat Everdeen, District 12 Eliza Herder, District 10 Ding, Ding, Dong, Ding, Ding, Dong. "Whats that I say sitting on the sand". A sponser!! I whisper excitedly. "Stay Alive Eliza, Your Mentor, Salmon. I look in the box, a scuba mask and tank. I put them on and dive in the water. Day 2: After the Bloodbath Elvira Raven, District 2 Scarlet points to Eliza, from 10. "We kill her?" Asks Emily. "I can do it" Says Avalache baring her teeth. "You'll just turn her into a vampire!" complains Scarlet. "No I wont!!" Says Ava,as the careers start agrueing. Just then Clemintine swoops by and picks up Eliza's swimming mask. "Give it back!" Eliza yells, crying. "Now I have nothing" crys Eliza. "No please!!" says she. Scarlet raises her eyebrow. "I'll join!!" crys Eliza. "No weapons for you still" says Scarlet teasingly. Candy Oreson, District 1 "I haven't got a kill yet" I agrue with Scarlet. "Well maybe your weak" She says. "I'll Leave the careers!" I say, Just then all the careers raise up and aim there weapons to me. Scarlet puts a knife to my neck "What did you say?" She says angerly. "I'll leave". I say bravely "Alrighty then, Diamond do the honers. Diamond raises an arrow at me and shoots. I look down at my heart, and fall to the ground. BOOM! Eliza Herder, District 10 I shake with fear and whisper to my self, "Theres no leaving the careers now". Scarlet gives me a dagger and says, "Just for now, weakling" I take it. "Ca....can I go swim..." I ask Scarlet scaredly. "I dont care" she has a discuted face. When I walk I notice the ground is shaking. The ground breaks. "Scarlet!! Tell the careers to run!" I say. "Why" she asks. "Earthquake!" I yell. Diamond shoots an arrow by me with a room attached to it. "Pull!" she says. Cat Bone, District 12 "The careers are growing" I say to myself madly. I got a bow from the cournicopia, so I nock an arrow and try to shoot Eliza. Scarlet runs over to me and pins me. She takes out her knives and stabs my hands into the ground. Eliza comes over with her dagger and slit my throat.BOOM! Scarlet Scarface, District 2 "Dont try Cat, you'll lose". I say angerly. Ava comes over and looks at Cats body. "I need food, Blood" she says. She puts her teeth in Cats throat. "Yuck Ava!" The careers all say laughing. I see Eliza tip- toe away and take some of our stuff. "What do you think your doing" says Emily, preparing for another kill. "I'm just going.....to.....swi" she says but cant finish because she has a knife in her calf. Day 3: Deaths Coral Oceanside, District 4 I'm in the winter section with my boyfriend Shark Island. I hear ice getting crushed, me and Shark stand there holding our weapons in a tight grip. Scarlet, deadlier then ever throws a knife into my calf, causing me pain. Shark grabs his trident and tries to impale Scarlet. Boom! I look over to Shark, knife in his chest, blood dripping down his mouth. "You want some?" Scarlet says meanly. I give her my spear and ask her to impale me. Boom! Savannah Darnell, District 9 I hold Bee's hand tightly, crying. "It's ok Savannah" Says Bee. Bee sees Emily Lloyd over by Coral and Sharks dead bodies, with anger she throws her axe at Emily and it hits her in the head, Scarlet sees this and throws her axe into Bees chest. "Bee!!!!" I scream. Boom! her cannan. I take my knife and pludge it in my heart. BOOM! Elvira Raven, District 2 "Scarlet, Look" I say happily. She looks over to Fiona White and Farah Wind. She smiles evily and grabs her knives. Fiona notices and grabs Farah. Scarlet runs to Fiona and by the time she was there a tribute stopped infront of her and was stabbed instead of Fiona. Eliza, the used to be career. BOOM! Day 4: What?? Scarlet Scarface, District 2 I look over to the ocean, a wave, about 17 feet tall rushes towards the beach. "Run!!!" I scream. I see Lucy Lucid, from 8, running from the beach, but she is to late. BOOM! BOOM!. What? two canaans? I look over and see Elvira shaking on the ground. "ELVIRA!!!!" I scream in horror. She shakes and throws up a couple times, then lays still, perfectly still. "She's dead" I cry. Amethyst Glow, District 5 As I walk near the water i see Scarlet, crying over Elvira. This is my chance. I run over to Scarlet and stab her in the leg with my knife. "HELP!" Scarlet screams. Diamond picks up her bow and shoots me in leg and arm. "Alright!!! I want to join the careers" I yelp. Diamond lowers her bow and Scarlet takes the knife out of her leg. Just then, a little girl about 9 years old, I think her name is Farah Wind runs to the lake. Scarlet throws a knife into her neck. BOOM! Day 5: Disasters Diamond Sapphire, District 1 Just then right after Scarlet killed Farah the ground started to break. Scarlet and Amethsyt fell in the hole filled with lava. BOOM! Amethyst is dead but Scarlet? BOOM! The canaan for Scarlet went off. It's only me in the careers, I think. No Ava is still in. "I'm leader now" says Ava. "Fine" I say. Then the sun comes. Ava starts to burn. "AVA, NO!!!" I scream. Boom! It's only me now. I feel so lonly. I see Sarah Watson and Nathan, followed by Clemintine. "Can I join?" I ask. "I dont know if I can trust you, you're a career" Says Sarah. "I'm the only one I say. Day 6: Food Sarah Watson, District 4 Diamond wakes up and walks over to the water. Nathan gives me a kiss on the cheek and I smile. "Nate, I'm hungry" I say. "Here you go sweety" He says giving me a sweet apple. Just then Diamond screams. I see what shes screaming about. A huge tornado takes 2 tributes in. BOOM! Elvira Rain BOOM! Enobaria Timber. Day 7: Finale Death Chart Category:Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Disasters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12